tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Henri Arkeville (SG)
:Professor Henri Arkeville is a human from the "Shattered Glass" universe. "My only goal is to discover, educate, serve, and inspire my students and the world." PROFESSOR HENRI ARKEVILLE is a scientist and inventor with a brilliant intern — Sephie Beller — and a strong suspicion of the military after a serious injury resulting from “friendly fire” in a civilian area. He has a cybernetic arm and eye he built himself (with Sephie's help) after the accident. He suspects dire things about President Colton's administration but has yet to acquire proof. He is one of the world's top researchers of cybernetics and robotics, and cares for his students as if they were his own children. History Shattered Glass History While researching in the Middle East, Professor Henri Arkeville was caught in a crossfire and witnessed members of G.I. Joe firing indiscriminately into crowds and intersections. Badly injured in a resulting explosion, Arkeville was crippled, and only recovered with extensive physical therapy and implants designed by himself and Sephie Beller. He currently teaches at the University of Arizona. MUX History The TP began with Professor Henri Arkeville and Sephie going out to the desert to investigate the crash of what they believe to be a strange meteor. Arkeville and his intern investigated what they believed was a recent meteorite crash in the Arizona desert, taking advantage of the circumstances of the crash disrupting the military's ability to track that it had landed. Upon reaching the site and discovering that the impact had caused a small mountain avalanche, the two started to dig. Arkeville realized using his infrared vision that there was a small unmanned space vehicles buried in the rubble. Before he could decide what to do about the situation, they were suddenly greeted by a large metal cat ell-oh-elling at them. The two ran away in a panic as the cat bounded after them. Bringing Ravage back to the university, Arkeville realized that another recent find in the Arctic could be another alien robot. Taking Ravage and Sephie north, Arkeville rushed the dig, unearthing the frozen Skyfire. The three of them managed to revive Skyfire just as G.I. Joe attacked, attempting to capture Skyfire for study. Skyfire managed to escape, and the four of them scattered, attempting to avoid G.I. Joe at any cost. Upon returning to the North Pole in 2011, Arkeville encountered Motormaster and Scourge, and offered his services to the Decepticon brass. Logs 2010 * 8 Mar - "Roadside Assistance" - Slickspin and Henri Arkeville lend Lt Bludd a hand when his car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. OOC Notes * In the Shattered Glass universe, Arkeville's left arm is cybernetic, not his right, and he's lost his left eye and ear as well. * On the MUX, Shattered Glass Arkeville's full name is Professor Henri Kemal Arkeville, Ph.D., after his original voice actor. * On the MUX, Professor Arkeville was named after Henri Becquerel, the discoverer of radioactivity. * On the MUX, Professor Arkeville sounds more like Doc Brown than Casey Kasem. * On the MUX, Professor Arkeville teaches at the University of Arizona. * On the MUX, Professor Arkeville loves a good steak. Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:characters Category:SG-Decepticons